girl in dreams
by anime917
Summary: life after breaking dawn was fine but then someone came into jacob's life but she been in a coma for 5 years and now he wont stop thinking about her


**JACOB**

Since Nessie was born and the battle between the cullens and there friends vs the rulers called the vortui. Stuff change a little. Edward leaves the house really early and comes home late. Bella told me to go and spy on him, but i had to take care of nessie so i brought her along. Then i saw Edward go into the hospital for no reason, i try everything to find out what was going on. So i brought Bella with me to the hospital, Bella was pissed, then we got to Carlise, "Where is Edward?"

"Bella don't!" the nurse showed her the way to the room that Edward went in then the room said 176. Something was wrong, i could feel it. Then we saw a girl in the bed, she had light brown hair with dark highlights, she looked like Adriana Lina from Victoria's Secret , Jessica Alba from Fantastic Four and Keira Knightley from Pirates of the Caribbean. She looked beautiful, then Carlise came in. " She been in a coma for years Bella, Edward is not cheating on you." Then Edward came in " You thought i was cheating on you?"

" Well you havent been around much"

"Cause she was my friend, my sister" he point at her, then i grab the board that had her name "Aquamarie Cullen"

"Yes, i adopt her when she was young." He grab the board from me and put it back.

"You adopted her?"

"Yes then when the accident came, everything change."

"She went into a coma before you came to Forks"

"What?"

"Edward was very depress and when you came he was happy for once"

"But when it was 3 years when she was in the coma, i had to visit her"

"She was like a sister to you, was she?"

"Yes" Then Nessie walked to Edward from me

"Daddy?" Edward bend down to talk to her

"Yes Nessie?"

"Is she my aunt like Aunt Alice and Aunt Roseile?"

"Yes she is" After when that settle down, we got home and got some rest for tomorrow. But i couldnt stop thinking about her, she looked beautiful and i wanted to know her but she was in a coma so i was 2:00 when i stopped thinking about her.

The next morning came, i woke up from my sleep. I looked at my clock and it was 10:53 am. I was home schooled but i wanted to go to regular school but my dad was afraid that my anger would control me. I got up and left to go to the cullens house. Since i left Sam's pack me, Seth and Leah have each other's i got there i saw everyone outside then Bella asked me if i could watch Nessie for a little bit . I said yes cause i imprited on her when she was born. I walked to the living room where Nessie was, she was drawing pictures. Alice was watching her. "What are you drawing Nessie?" she looked up at me. And showed me drawings but there was one drawing that kinda surpised me. I asked her who was in the photo, She point at the people and told me. " the short hair one and the wavy hair is Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, the blond hair and hoodie guy is Aunt Roselie and Uncle Emmett, the blond short hair and brown wavy hair is Granpa and Granma then the wavy long hair and the wavy short hair is Mommy and Daddy. Then the short guy and tall short hair is Seth and Leah, the little one is me and the brownish skin is you and the light brown hair is Aunt Aquamarie." I looked at the picture closely and then thought about her again then Nessie asked me if we could go to the hospital to go see her. We did with no permission from Bells but i didnt want Nessie to be sad to not go see her Aunt and plus i wanted to see her too. When we got to room 176 which i remaber somehow. She was still laying there but she looked different somehow. Then Nessie told me she had to go to the bathroom "Ok" i showed her the bathroom in the room that we was in then she asked me " Can you put the photo into he hand so when she wakes up she sees the picture?" i didnt know if i should do that but i wanted her to know me so i told her that i would do it. She went into the bathroom and i walked to her, she looked peaceful and i got her left hand and flipped it and open it. I put the picture into her hand and closed it. Then Nessie came out "You did it?"

"Yes, come on we need to leave before mommy kills me" i took Nessie out of the room, before we left Nessie told me that she had to say something before we leave. She walked near her and said "Bye Aunt Aquamarie, i hope you have good dreams" Then she kissed her forehead and we left. I got 1 last look at her, still beautiful. Then we left and got back to the house but it felt like something was coming but i couldnt put my finger on it. I got back to my house and sept but i had a werid dream. "_she kissed my forehead and i felt a force trying to wake me up, then i felt a piece of paper, flashback came into my mind i saw a child's picture. A family that i seen before, my family then i saw my mother telling me "Wake up princess" Then i open my purple eyes to the world. " Hello Forks"_


End file.
